Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light-source device, an image display apparatus, and an object apparatus.
Related Art
A heads-up display (HUD) is known that generates image light and emits the image light to a windshield of a mobile object, such as a vehicle, to display a virtual image.
Some HUDs combine light beams having three wavelengths emitted from semiconductor lasers and display a virtual image.
To generate any desired colored light with higher color reproducibility, such a HUD preferably sets an appropriate power balance between laser beams having three different wavelengths emitted from the semiconductor lasers, according to the wavelengths of the laser beams.
There is room for improvement in setting a desired power balance between laser beams emitted from three semiconductor lasers having different wavelengths in a typical HUD. In other words, the typical HUD has room for improvement in generating light that is any desired colored light.